Thanks
by Yoruyonaka Sakusha
Summary: Haru's bugging Kyo, so the cat brings up a past favor that went unrewarded. HaruKyo, nothing graphic.


**Yo. First fic for the fic a day apology challenge! Disappearing constantly is not a nice thing to do... so I hope my next one-shots/updates make up for it, ne? Enjoy this quicky, even though it's slight crap.**

****

Warnings: None, really, except for non-graphic boy/boy kissing. Don't be a hater, please.

...

"Play with me."

Kyo glowered up at Haru silently from his relaxed position. He was stretched out generously on the soft green grass, hair contrasting wildly with the vibrant color, and had been about to fall asleep under the afternoon sunlight when Haru's shadow fell over him. The warmth over his face faded a little, and the heavy lull of a barely-there breeze that had been pulling him slowly under subsided.

"Play with me, Kyo," The younger male repeated with a straight face.

"You sound like a four-year old," Kyo accused gruffly, feeling cheated out of his nap. "Move. You're blocking the sun."

He closed his eyes as Haru stepped out of the way, but as he settled again he was annoyed to find that the ox had seated himself at his side.

Kyo stopped himself from screaming at the other to beat it. "Why don't you just go bug the damn rat?" He questioned instead, squinting over the other to see he was just sitting there, staring at him.

"He's helping Tohru make lunch," Haru responded. "She looks good in an apron."

Kyo whipped his arm out in a second, almost like an automatic reaction, catching the other in the stomach. Haru doubled over slightly as the cat exclaimed, "Don't talk about her like that!"

"Sorry."

"You don't _sound_ sorry."

"I'm sorry." Haru repeated, his voice rising an octave, which was a strange combination with the obviously _not sorry_ tone that he hadn't gotten rid of.

Letting out an angry breath, Kyo didn't argue, not feeling like chasing a useless discussion this time - not to mention the fact that Haru could go black on him at any moment. Rather, he closed his eyes again, trying to drain the energy that had filled him with the urge to _force_ the kid back inside. The silence once again stretched out, not nearly as pleasant as before the unwanted company had arrived.

Haru let out a loud sigh.

Stubbornly ignoring his presence, Kyo put his arms above his head and stretched. He pointedly relaxed again, feigning sleep, but when a minute passed and he chanced a peek at Haru, he was annoyed to find the other was _still_ just sitting there, staring at him. Making a small noise of frustration – why should he have to entertain people? – Kyo put a hand up to the sun so he could open his eyes without blinding himself.

"Y'know," Kyo said, feeling like picking a fight, "You never thanked me properly."

Haru blinked before giving him his poker-face stare. "For what?"

"Helping you find the bathroom," Kyo stated, satisfied at the confused tone his cousin had taken. He let his arm fall over his eyes.

"When did you do that?"

"When we were younger. You got lost." Kyo said briefly.

The quiet that settled was comfortably awkward. Hopefully enough to drive Haru inside.

"…I never thanked you."

"Nope."

Kyo heard rustling of the other moving and smirked to himself, sure Haru was finally getting up to leave. He uncovered his eyes, hand rising to the sun again. Everything was blurry from having a weight over his eyelids, but he noticed with a frown that Haru had only shifted onto his knees to lean over him.

"Ah… hey!?" Kyo started as his hand was pushed aside and the sun blinded him. A second later, Haru's head was close enough to block out the sun. And then to kiss him.

A brush of lips.

A peck, really

The white haired youth pulled back after a second, licking his lips as he said, "Thanks, Kyo," and promptly got up to make a run for it.

But still.

Kyo leapt to his feet, yelling at the quickly retreating back, "GET BACK HERE, YOU DAMNED BRAT!!! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!!!"

**And bam! That be it. Send me a request, if you want, for another oneshot. I'll be writing one a day until the 2nd, so I kind of need materia. 8D**

**Thanks for reading! (and reviewing, plzkthanks?)**


End file.
